creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. McKay
Oh, hi there, boys and girls, I was just delivering OOZEPAPERS this MOANING Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee. I was riding my bike, and it suddenly starting GORE-RING DOWN RAIN! I work for THE NEW YORK SLIMES, since I couldn't HACK IT with THE CHICAGO TRI-BOO-NE. Oh well, in this job, you have to READ THE FINE PRINT, like the young girl in tonight's tale I call... There were a few kids riding bicycles back on a cool, August-afternoon in 1955. The four children rode down Vine Avenue in the town of Happy Brook, Pennsylvania, when the one girl stopped by the front yard of an older home. The other girl and two boys on the other bikes caught up. "Jeanie, why'd you stop for?" the other girl asked the first one staring at the house. "It's Old Mrs. McKay's house. I haven't seen her since I was five years old, Peggy" Jeanie replied to her. "I want to go see if she is still here" Jeanie exclaimed to her friends. "Okey dokey, we'll wait for you Jeanie" one of the boys replied. "Thank you Denny" she replied and went and rang the doorbell of the house. The door opened and there stood a frigid little old woman in a long, black dress. "Hello Mrs. McKay, it is I, Jeanie Kennard. I was the five year old girl who would visit you with my Mother four years ago" she explained. "Little Jeanie Kennard, come in dearie and visit me" Mrs. McKay invited warmly, with her eyes squinting. "Thank you ma'am!" Jeanie replied and followed her inside. "Please have some cocoa Jeanie!" Mrs. McKay insisted, smiling as they sat down in two chairs in the front room. "Gee, thank you" she replied, as the elderly woman passed her a cup of it. Mrs. McKay kept squinting, drinking cocoa with Jeanie. Jeanie noticed Mrs. McKay having bottles of orange capsules on her table and her opening one. She took all the pills inside the bottle with her cocoa, and finally stopped squinting. Jeanie saw Mrs. McKay's eyes were gone and that her wrinkled-skin was dropping off, as it rotted. "I have been dead for several months now and ye are the very first one to find me, lass!" the zombie explained to the frightened girl. "These are me arthritis pills and I still take them even though I cannot feel a thing now being dead" the zombie of Mrs. McKay mumbled as her white hair grew thinner. "Excuse me please" Jeanie said, put her cocoa on the table and ran. The zombie cackled and got up, walking to her. Jeanie glanced around and saw the zombie's rotting-chin fall to the floor, leaving black slime oozing out of Mrs. McKay's upper-jaw. Jeanie just slipped out the door, as the corpse touched her neck, with its rotting, long-fingernails of red protruding from its twisted-decaying-fingers. "Let's go Todd!" Denny screamed at the other boy and the kids rode off, following Jeanie on her bike. Mrs. McKay was sure DEAD ON in her visit with young Jeanie. She was ROT THE WHOLE TIME ha-ha-ha! I hope you enjoyed that LITTLE NURSERY SLIME, kiddies. Mrs. McKay was sure THE OLD WOMAN IN THE GOO Heh-Heh.